broken glass
by Loveless1818
Summary: Jaden Yuki finds a mysterious piece of unusual looking glass that doesn't seem so worldly. soon after finding this piece of glass a new person from Yuki's and Hoshi's past shows up. soon they find themselves in another world.
1. chapter 1

broken glass

One bright clear day Jaden yuki was walking up the path to his classes for that day.He noticed an unusal piece of glass lying on the ground, he decided to go and pick it up.Just then Jaden's best friend Jesse came up behind him. "Hey Jaden what are you doing?" asked a very confused Jesse. "Picking up this piece of glass. why?" Jaden asked slipping the piece of glass into his pocket. "Why would you pick up a piece of glass?" Jesse asked looking curiously at Jaden. "It was unusal looking." Jaden whinned. Jesse laughed. "you really like unusal things huh?" Jesse said again laughing. "Not all the time just the piece of glass is all." Jaden pouted crossing his arms. "So only the piece of glass is intersesting to you right now?" Jesse asked not wanting to sound hurt or sad. "Yeah why?" Jaden didn't want Jesse to know that he liked him so he lied. "Oh...I see...Well I'll see you in class then." Jesse said as he quickly headed towards duel academy. Jaden couldn't help but feel that Jesse wasn't too happy and that it was somewhat his fault. Jaden snapped back to reality when Chazz came up behind him and tripped him. "Ouch!What was that for Chazz!?" Jaden yelped. "Because your stupid and you are so clueless to Jesse's--" Chazz got cut off by Ashley hitting him on the back of the head. "Can it Chazz you can't just be giving away peoples secrets!What's wrong with you?" Ashley said starting to walk away. "What was that for! I'm not spreding secrets I'm stating facts!" Chazz yelled as he ran to catch up to her. "YOUR facts are OTHER peoples SECRETS." Ashley said slowly as if Chazz couldn't keep up. "WELL sorry miss attitude. man why do i date you?" Chazz asked as he got hit again. Just as Jaden was going to go catch up to the two Aster Phoenix and his girl Yuki Moto walked up. "Wait Jaden you can walk with us to class. Leave those two to have their little daily fight." Yuki said smiling. "Ok." Jaden said smiling back as they walked towards the academy Jaden seemed distant and lost. "Jaden have you told Jesse how you feel yet?" Yuki asked as Jaden suddenly snapped back. "No. I think he's mad at me." Jaden said looking down. Aster just stayed out of the conversation not wanting to be any part of it. "Why would he be mad at you? Oh and Aster why are you so quite all of a sudden?" Yuki had asked the two boys. "I don't want to be any part of this particular conversation."Aster said as he curiously looked over at his girlfriend. "I think its something I said. Though I don't know what i could have said to make him mad." Jaden said as he looked at the cold hard earth beneath his feet. Yuki simply smiled as they finally got into the class room and took thier seats. After that class Yuki walked out and noticed a fimiliar looking figure. Then it hit her, she dropped her books in surprise.  
To be continued... 


	2. chapter 2

broken glass

Soon after Yuki dropped her books her sister Hoshi walked in and did the same. "There's no way it can be you...You disappeared 5 years ago." Yuki said in shock. "So..Dose it matter?" The person said. "Everyone said that you were dead. But..."Yuki's voice trailed off. "But what? I'm standing here now dose it make a difference?" The person asked again. "You disappeared Aki so yes it dose! Why didn't you come back for us?" Hoshi screamed as Jaden, Aster, and Zane ran into the room. "What's up we heard you scream Hoshi?" Jaden asked. "Nothing just comfronting mine and Yuki's older sister." Hoshi spat as if the name were posion. "OLDER SISTER!" The three boys said in unison. "Yeah well she's only a year older then us but still...Five years ago she disappeared and never showed up again...Well...At leats...Not till now anyway." Hoshi said as a strand of her silver hair fell in front of her eyes. There was silence,it became so deathly quite it seemed as if time had stopped. Aki's blazing red eyes staring straight into Hoshi's lavender ones, burning into Hoshi's very soul as if the only thing around them was darkness. "But why didn't you come back even brother was worried about you? he started to think people were right about you being dead." Yuki finally said choking back tears that threatened to fall."I couldn't." Was all Aki could say at that moment, turning her burning red gaze to her other sister.  
Yuki helplessly stared back tears still threatening to fall from her orange eyes. A silent breeze blew through the hall pushing a bit of Aki's short red hair in front of her eyes and Yuki's orange and black shoulder length hair behind her. "Why couldn't you?" Was the deathly question she asked as even the sound of chirping birds finally ceased. The room became quite once more. No sound, no movement, only silence, an eerie silence. There were so many questions to ask and there were secrets being hidden in every corner, life came to a stand still. "heh." Aki scoffed noticing that even her sisters were holding their breath to her the answer. "You'll find out soon enough why i couldn't. Right now I'm warning you don't pick up any unusal pieces of glass lying around." Aki said smiling. Jaden froze as the room became icy cold, he knew that she was refering to the piece of glass he now had hidden in his pocket. He suddenly got the feeling that he just sentenced him and his friends to a death wish."W...Wh...Why?" Jaden said stumbling over the word as his eyes widened. "Let's just say a final judgements on its way and you don't want to get involved." Aki said as she disappeared around a corner.  
Jaden now knew he had done something very wrong and didn't know exactly what it meant. The only thing he knew was he did infact sentence him and his friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

broken glass

Jaden was walking down the path that led back to the slyfer red dorm, as he walked he was thinking to himself about the things that had happened that day. He stopped in front of the dorm and looked over to see Jesse sitting and looking out at the ocean, Jaden decided to walk up to him. "Hey Jesse what's up?" Jaden asked smiling. "Nothing much just looking out at the ocean." Jesse said sounding hurt and sad. Jaden realized this, but didn't know exactly what to say. "Uhh...Jesse are you ok you sound kind of sad?" Jaden finally said. Jesse quickly realized that he forgot to hide the hurt in his voice and quickly struggled to find something to say. "I'm fine Jaden I was just thinking is all." Jesse said forcing a smile on his face. "Today was really hecktic." Jaden said completely lost in the events that happened earlier.

Jesse noticed and was courious as to what Jaden meant. "Why? What happened today that was so hecktic?" Jesse asked sounding concerned. "Well after you took off I ran into Ashley and Chazz and for the first time in like four months she hit him upside the head. Then I ran into Aster and Yuki, so I started to talk to Yuki since I figured that Aster wasn't to happy as to why I don't know. I forgot to ask Yuki well I guess I'll ask her tomarrow. Shortly after that this girl that, I guess was Yuki's and Hoshi's older sister. She said her name was Aki. Then she just disappeared after saying not to pick up any unusal looking pieces of glass." Jaden said trying to catch his breath. Jesse blinked. "Wow. That dose sound hecktic." Jesse said. "Hey jesse can I tell you something?" Jaden asked him shly. "Yeah." Jesse said looking at Jaden in conceren. "That piece of glass I picked up earlier, I think I should have just left it there. Something keeps telling me that I just sentenced all of us to something we probably can't stop." Jaden said looking out.

Jesse looked at him, he really didn't know what to say, he was curious as to why Jaden thought that. Then again he knew that he was feeling the samething he didn't know what, but he knew it scared him and it scared him even more to know that Jaden felt that same feeling. He didn't want the one he loved so much to feel that same feeling like something bad was going to happen that could mean the end of everything. The end of time, the end of the world and possibly the end of their lives. "Jaden are you scared to feel that bad feeling?" Jesse asked as he pulled Jaden closer to him. "Yeah I am. Jesse what's going to happen? Is everything over?" Jaden asked choking back the tears that threatened to fall. "I don't know Jaden. Just don't think about it k." Jesse said hugging Jaden tighter and not wanting to let go. Jaden hugged Jesse tighter as well, afraid that if he let go Jesse would disappear and never come back. Suddenly they heard a branch snap, both of them jumped.

"Hehehe...Who will come and play my dark game with me?" an eerie little girls voice sounded from the bushes. "Who will be the first to die?" The eerie voice said again. "JADEN, JESSE RUN GO INSIDE THE DORM!" Yuki called from behind them as the sunset faded and the night came. The moon and starless sky casting the entire world in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

broken glass

Sorry for not putting the rest of the story description in one of the other chapters. I kept forgetting so here it is.

Jaden yuki finds a mysterious piece of unusal looking glass that dosen't seem so worldly. soon after finding this piece of glass a new person from Yuki's and Hoshi's past shows up. not to long after that Jaden and his friends are launched into another world where something called the final judgement will take place. this judgement could mean the end of everything including their lives.

sorry it's not the best description.

-  
Chapter 4

Jaden and Jesse woke up in Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jaden's slyfer red dorm room, though they don't even remember falling asleep.  
"Are you two alright?" Asked a very concerned Yuki. "Their fine they just like to worry us is all!" Ashley yelled obviousley in a bad mood. "What happened? We don't remember passing out." Both Jaden and Jesse asked at the same time. "I can't really tell you why because it was so dark out and the only thing I heard was your screams." Yuki said looking as if she was ready to cry which was a hard thing to make her do. Aster went and sat down by her obviously trying to keep her from crying. "You had us all worried when we found out you two were unconcious." Aster said hugging Yuki keeping her from crying. "Even Chazz was worried, and you know thats almost impossible to do." Zane said sitting next to Hoshi. Jesse noticed this before Jaden and was curious as to why Zane and Hoshi have been together alot latley. "Zane why have you been hanging out with Zane latley? Usually your with Aster and Yuki or hitting Ashley upside the head"  
Jesse asked. Listening to what Jesse said Jaden soon realized this and could have sworn he saw Hoshi start blushing at the very mention of this.

"Because I have." Hoshi almost whispered. "Man give it up you two have been doing those things together. I mean seriously she's still hitting me upside the head or tripping me when I annoy her,but Zanes always with her. It's obvious that their dating." Ashley said as Hoshi's hand made cotact with Ashley's head."Ouch! what the heck was that for!?" Ashley half yelled, half asked. "Yuki why did you call for us to run to the dorm." Jesse asked. "Well I saw a creepie little girl carrying something." Yuki said cutting herself off there not wanting to say more. "What was she carrying?" Jaden asked Jesse was kinda suprised that he asked that."it looked...well...like...a..it looked like a piece of glass or a knife." Yuki studdered as if saying it was taboo. Jaden and Jesse were shocked, as was everyone else. "After she found you guys unconcious she called me and I was searching around the area to see if I could find anything. I ended up finding an unusual piece of glass much like the one you found Jaden." Hoshi finished. "How did you know I picked up an unusual piece of glass. The only one who knew that was Jesse because he was there." Jaden said as everyone stared at him. "You What!?" They all yelled except for Hoshi and Jesse. "It was before Aki's warning"  
Jaden said with guilt in his voice.

"Still what are we gonna do it's still dark outside and I'm pretty sure this has to be the work of a shadow rider." Serenity said. "Hey Serenity, baily when did you two get in here?" Chazz asked suprised they were in the room. "We came in while you were all screaming at Jaden." Baily said looking at bastion who to entered the room with them. "Hey Yuki can you get a hold of your's and Hoshi's brother?" Zane asked. "You mean yugi?" Aster said also a bit curious.  
"I can try to." Yuki said getting out her red and black cell phone that said Dark residence on the back. Everyone was quite as the phone rang. "Hello?" Came a voice from the other end. "Hey bro it's me, Yuki." Yuki said with a smile. "Hey! What's up? Joey,tea,tristian, seto, both bakura's, both maliks (sp?) and yami are here." Yugi said as Yuki heard voices in the backround."Why?" Yuki asked. "Sleep over. Tea's idea. Mai's coming later." Yugi said as the voices in the backround became more clear. "Hey Yugi who are ya talking to?" Came Two voices Yuki recognized as Joey and Seto. "I'm talking to one of my sisters." Yugi said. "Which one?" Came another voice Yuki recognized as Yami Bakura. "I'm talking to yuki." Yugi said sounding a bit annoyed. "Dosen't matter their both taller then he is." Said Malik "Sut-up!" Yugi said sounding a bit jealous.

She heard lauging in the backround so she waited a minute before talking again. "Hey bro can you and your friends come down here we might need help with something. something bad it might involve shadow riders. And me,Hoshi and my friends saw Aki today. She seemed different." Yuki said sounding a bit scared amd mad at the same time.  
it was silent on the other side. "Your sure?" Yugi said. "I'm gonna hand the phone to Yami you talk to him while I talk to the others." Yugi finished. "Hey Yuki." Yami said.  
"Hey Yami!" Yuki said happily since she hasn't talked to him in awhile. "Are you sure that whatever bad thing is going down is because of shadow riders?" Yami asked sounding worried.  
"I'm not intirely sure, but unless you call a creepie little girl carrying a knife or piece of glass and the entire day just going dark with no light something not to come down here for then I don't know what would be." Yuki said catching her breath. She heard Yami tell Yugi what she told him. "What did Yugi Say?" Zane asked. "We'll come down. We'll be there soon ok"  
Yami said. "Ok. what do you want us to do. probably stay put,but hey it's worth asking." Yuki said. "Check out your school make sure no one is hurt or anything k?" Yami said. "K." Yuki said. "Hey Yami do you think everything will be ok?" Yuki asked, but before she could get an answer her phone died."Everything will be fine I'm sure." Aster told her.  
"Thank you Aster." Yuki said.

Everyone went outside for some fresh air before the started heading to duel Academy (sp?). "Jesse." Jaden said worried. "What is it Jaden? Is something wrong?" Jesse asked "I have a really bad feeling about this." Jaden said looking down at the ground. Jesse looked at him sadly, he had the exact same feeling and was scared, he hated that Jaden kept feeling this way. "Hey jaden, can I tell you something? It's important if something gose wrong." Jesse asked. "Yeah go ahead. I have something to tell you to." Jaden said looking up at Jesse.  
"Jaden..I...I...I love you." Jesse said quickly turning his head. "I love you too Jess." Jaden said happily. Jesse looked over at Jaden. Yuki looked back to see that Jesse and Jaden were holding hands and smiling. Suddenly it seemed like the ground gave way and the fell through a portal, unaware that they were heading to a completely different world. 


	5. Chapter 5

anyway sorry for not getting chapter 5 up i kinda had computer problems so i couldn't....

sooooo....here it is now i hope you all like it.

--------------------------------------------------

chapter 5

jesse held tightly onto jaden as everyone seemed to disappear into hole of darkness. not wanting to lose jesse jaden also held onto him for dear they feel through the darkness jaden could swear that he saw yuki and hoshi, but then again he thought it could also be a trick to get them to let go of each other. suddenly jesse and jaden heard screaming and yelps of pain. they recgonized (sp) the voices as their friends, jaden started shaking violently afraid that whatever happened to them was his fault and his only. jesse noticed and pulled jaden closer to him and jaden burried his face into jesse's chest ready to cry. "it's okay jaden i'm here i won't let anything happen to you ever! i promise." jesse said trying to comfort jaden. "but this is all my fault i should have never picked up that piece of glass! if i hadn't done that we wouldn't be in this situation right now! our friends are getting hurt and its all my fault!" jaden cried tears as clear as crystal falling into the abyss of nothingness.

meanwhile at kaiba corp........

"that's odd yuki's phone died." yami said to no one in particular. "yuki did say that she thought it might be a shadow rider right?" yugi asked in curiosity. "yugi, yami lets go something bad could have happened already." joey said in a shaky voice. "my pup's right you guys lets go if it is a shadow rider you know it's not going to wait before it strikes. hell they might even be in the middel of a shadow game right now as we speak." kaiba told them crossing his arms. "who knows if we're going to go then let's go." duke said. "yeah let's go already. even though their your sisters pharoh they don't even deserve to end up in the shadows. as much as i hate to say it." yami bakura said.  
everyone looked at him wide eyed. "holy crap yami bakura is sticking up for someone! i think it is the end of the world!" joey yelled. "can i please just send him to the damn shadows already?" yami bakura said twitching as he said it. " has a point lets send joey to the shadows and do the world a favor." yami marik (sp) said.  
"no!" kaiba angerly said. soon they left and were on their way to duel achademy (sp).

back in the abyss of nothingness.......

jesse and jaden finally fell to ground after what seemed like forever. jesse looked around it seemed like they were in a forest, but all the trees were dead and there were thorn bushes everywhere around them. "how are we going to get out of here?" jesse said aloud to himself. "jesse what is this place?"  
jaden said looking around the unfamilure territory. "honestly jay i have no clue" jesse replied scratching his head. the thorn bushes to the left of the clearing started to move and rattel. jaden leaped behind jesse out of fear. "who's there!?!" jesse called. then a familure (sp) figure stepped out of the thorny bushes. "ssshh!" aki started, "if you want out of this forest follow me and don't make a sound or all three of us will end up dead." aki whispered. "why should we trust you?" jaden hissed now standing beside jesse. "you shouldn't be the one to talk since you're the one that sentenced all of you to be here in the first place even after i warned you!" aki said tints of venom and agitation (sp)  
in her voice. "shut-up! it's not his fault i'm sure it was before you warned us of the pieces of glass!" jesse spat back. "i'm sorry i'm just irritated right now, but never the less why would i help you or warn you of anything if i was heartless? hmmm." aki said growing impatient. "i don't know maybe to get yourself out of here, but then again we really have no other option at the moment so i guess we can trust you for now anyway." jesse whispered with a hint of anger in his voice.  
the followed aki as she turned to leave. being extremely catious and weary of her, as the began to walk out of the dead and depressing forest......

to be continued.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soon Aki led Jaden and Jesse into yet another clearing but this one seemed darker, and less inviting then again what was in this world they were now in. Jaden held onto Jesse's hand tightly as Aki began walking into the blackness without any problem what so ever. "Jaden are you ok?" Jesse asked in concern.

"Not really, I have a feeling we shouldn't go through there." Jaden whispered so Aki wouldn't hear.

"Well are you two coming or what?" Aki asked impatiently as she turned to look at them.

"Maybe we should go a different way." Jesse suggested.

"Nonsense this is the only why out of this forest without getting ripped to shreds by the many creatures hiding in this forest." Aki said in an annoyed voice.

"Are you sure that's the only way out of this place?" Asked Jaden who was now practically cutting of circulation to Jesse's hand.

"Yes I'm sure it is! I come through here a lot it's the only way to and from certain 'towns'." Aki said air quoting towns.

"What do yo mean by 'towns'?" Jesse asked doing the same thing Aki did.

"I mean Necropolises you know cities of the undead like vampires, zombies etc." Aki said as she turned to head towards the darkened part of the clearing Jaden was afraid of.

"What about the others though?" Jesse asked hoping to prolong going into the forest.

"Others? what do you mean others? don't tell me my sister and the rest of them are hear too." Aki hissed as she turned around.

"Yeah why?" Jaden said sadly.

"Then each of them have a piece of glass! I told them not to touch the damn glass!" Aki hissed at herself more then anyone else.

"Wait so Jaden isn't the only one then." Jesse said as he took a step closer to Aki wih Jaden following behind him.

"No he's not even you have a piece of glass other wise you wouldn't be here." Aki said totally forgetting about going into the forest.

"Wait, I shouldn't haven't even seen anyother piece of glass since Jaden showed me the piece he found." Jesse said in shock.

"So you never picked up any unusual pieces of glass?" Aki asked in surprise.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jesse answered in an agitated tone of voice.

"Then someone set the rest of you up by planting a piece of glass in your guys's clothes so the others being here isn't just a coincidence, someone wanted to bring all of you here. I had no knowlege of this either had I known this I would have told all of you to search your clothes and personal belongings." Aki told Jesse still in shock.

Suddenly the woods became silent and the air became thick with anxiousness, the wind howled against the dead trees and thorn bushes with anger. The thorns on the bushes losing their gripp on their deadly vines and began to fly wildly on the wind like daggers, braches scrapped against other trees and the ground in anger as an unfamiliar figure came into view over the trees making Aki freeze completely. The anger and shock in her eyes replaced by complete terror.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy and please review**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Jesse stared up at the dark haired boy with lavender eyes.

"Y...Yu...Yuki." Aki stuttered.

She went back to her speechless state of fear.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"You know my name." Yuki said smiling wickedly.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Jesse hissed.

"Hmm...Clever aren't you?" Yuki said.

Jesse only glared at him as a response to his question.

"I'm what you humans would be called a demon, in this world however I'm called a fallen angel." Yuki said calmly.

"What's wrong Jay?" Jesse whispered to Jaden, not taking his eyes off of Yuki.

"S..Something's not right. Something bad is going to happen I know it." Jaden whispered back staying behind Jesse.

Yuki smirked as he caught a glimpse of Jaden, Yuki came down from above the trees and landed near Jesse and Aki.

"Who is that hiding behind you?" Yuki asked evily.

"That's none of your buisness." Jesse said with venom.

"Aki." Yuki said with puppy dog eyes.

Aki's eyes turned to a glowing purple red color.

"Jaden." She said almost hypnotically.

Jesse looked at her with shock at what she had just done, and Jaden just looked at her in disbelief.

"What did you do to her?" Jesse asked still in shock.

"Because she is in this world, she is in she is under my mind contorl, but it's only a limited version of it unfortunately. The only information I can get from her is of people who they are, where they are, but that's it. How do you think I was able to get all of you here? I'm the one that wanted to bring all of you here, I'm the one who snuck the glass onto you guys." Yuki said smirking.

"WHAT!?" Jesse yelled.

"You heard me but that's not the only thing I wanted from your world, I want the angel I found there." Yuki said smiling as he pointed to Jaden.

"Over my dead body." Jesse hissed.

"That can be arranged." Yuki said narrowing his eyes.

Yuki raised his hand and everything went black all Jesse heard was Jaden's scream before blacking out completely.

"Now he's mine." Yuki said as he picked Jaden up bridal style and taking him away.

"Jesse..." Jaden cryed.

"He can't help you any more." Yuki laughed.

"I love you Jesse." Jaden whispered as one last tear fell from his eye.

The tear landed on Jesse's cheek and he twitched before opening his eyes.

"JADEN!" Jesse yelled and looked around only to find no one other then Aki.

Jesse bowed his head in sadness.

"He took my Jay-chan and there was nothing I could do to save him." Jesse said as he began to cry.

The darkness finally came into full view to him without his precious angel to hold, to kiss, to be with forever. Everything felt like it was falling apart and he couldn't stop it.

* * *

**Ok that's where I'm going to leave off for right now I hope you liked it so please review. I'll try to get chapter 8 up soon kk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I finally got to chapter 8 ^-^ anyway hope you enjoy and yes the dreaded review please statement.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Jesse sat there for a minute, then he got up and looked over at a motionless Aki.

"Aki!" Jesse yelled getting her attention.

"What?" Aki asked coming out of her silent and motionless state.

"Do you know where Yuki is taking Jaden?" Jesse asked her.

"More then likely to his castle." Aki said standing up.

"Can you take me there?" Jesse asked mad that Yuki was able to take his Jaden so easily from him.

"We need the others or we're not getting into that castle Jesse." Aki said folding her arms.

"How are we going to find the others though Aki?" Jesse asked annoyed.

"There are only a few cities in this world and more then likely they'll be there." Aki said.

"And how do you know that they didn't land in one of these dead wood forests?" Jesse asked rolling his eyes.

"Because if they're not in the cities then they're dead, there are no more forests like this one only endless deserts. If they're dead then we can't get into the castle." Aki said putting her hands on her hips.

"So what the pieces of glass are magic now and will keep them out of the deserts?" Jesse asked laughing.

"You shouldn't be surprised at all about that Jesse. The glass brought you here after all, nevertheless you got it on the dot." Aki said frowning.

"Are you serious?" Jesse asked this time in surprise.

"I'm dead serious, So what is it Jesse get the others first to get into the castle or risk never getting in and losing Jaden forever?" Aki asked.

"What do you mean lose Jaden forever?" Jesse asked listening intently to Aki.

"If the full moon comes around and we can't get in the castle then the castle will vanish to another area and I won't be able to go with you because I'll disappear with the castle because that's what he cursed me with. You'd never find Jaden after that and Jaden would be put under Yuki's mind control and he would never remember you again. do you really want to risk that by not getting the others?" Aki said.

"No let's go find the others." Jesse said looking down in defeat.

"Well I think we should start with the town to the east." Aki said as she began walking in the opposite direction.

"Sure as long as I get my Jaden back and we all get out of here safely I don't care which city we start with." Jesse said turning around and started walking with Aki.

"What do you mean we all?" Aki asked.

"Well you want out of here too, right?" Jesse asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck here as long as Yuki's alive." Aki said as they past through an other clearing.

"Then kill him." Jesse said.

"I can't why." Aki said.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Well because I'm the one trapped here and its complicated to explain." Aki said.

"So in other words we would have to kill him for you so you can be free." Jesse said.

"In a way yes." Aki sadly said.

Jesse and Aki were quiet until they came up to a huge black water river with hints of red.

"What's this?" Jesse asked.

"It's a very dangerous river, come on there's a bridge down stream a little ways." Aki said.

"How dangerous? How deep too?" Jesse asked once more.

"Extremely deep, and unless you want a giant ass shark eating you I suggest you don't even touch the water." Aki said.

Jesse backed away from the river and walked with Aki to the bridge, Aki and Jesse started across the bridge neither talking to each other and neither looked into the water. They just wanted to get across the river as quickly as possible, after a couple minutes they made it across.

"Be lucky that's the most dangerous thing we had to get over with on this path to the eastern city." Aki said to Jesse.

"I'm sure there's more dangers right." Jesse said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Aki sai as she kept walking.

"What!?" Jesse yelled in shock.

"You heard what I said." Aki said.

"It'll be worth it when I get you back Jaden." Jesse whispered as he stopped and looked at the sky wondering how Jaden was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's chapter 9, hope you all like it so far, anyway please review.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Where am I?" Jaden asked as he rubbed his head.

He stood up a little and leaned against the wall he looked at his wrist to see that they were chained and his ankles were chained as well. He stared in shock for a couple minutes as what had happened earlier that day finally sunk in. Jaden sat down and pulled his legs up against his chest and buried his head in his arms and started to cry.

"Jesse...Why did Jesse have to die?" Jaden sobbed to himself.

"Because he was in my way of getting to you, my precious little kitten." Yuki laughed as Jaden went wide eyed.

"Why I don't even like you." Jaden hissed choking back his tears.

"I wanted you and I always get what I want. You will learn to like me because your not leaving this world ever! Your stuck here with me forever." Yuki laughed evilly once more before leaving the room.

Jaden began crying again at the thought that he would be stuck here forever all alone with no one but Yuki who seemed to enjoy his pain.

* * *

"What's up Jesse? still worrying about Jaden?" Aki asked as she walked through a long forgotten and abandoned entrance to what seemed like a deserted city.

"Huh? Yeah I am why wouldn't I? by the way does anyone even live in this city anymore it looks abandoned." Jesse said looking down at the ground.

"You have every right to worry about him especially since he's in Yuki's grasp now, and yes people live here." Aki said as she turned through a dark alleyway.

"I'll be surprised and relieved if we don't get attacked by someone or something." Jesse said looking around at his surroundings as he continued to follow Aki.

"Don't worry no one comes out at sunset." Aki told him as she stopped in a small town square and looked around at everything.

"Really why?" Jesse asked as he stopped and sat at the edge of the little fountain in the center of the square.

"Well do you really want to know?" Aki asked sitting down on the ground.

"If it means knowing about something before it attacks us then yes I do want to know." Jesse said crossing his arms as it got colder.

"Well I suggest you keep your eyes out for werewolves, vampires and other things that go bump in the night." Aki said as she stood back up and looked around some more.

"Yeah I wish the others would just come to u----" Jesse said only to be inturupted by someone hitting him from behind at full force.

"Well You got your wish you just found Aster." Aki said crossing her arms and laughing.

"Ow." Jesse said as he pushed Aster off of him.

"Sorry." Aster said rubbing his head, before standing up and dusting himself off.

Jesse stared at him in shock and wonder.

"You just apologized. Holy crap." Jesse said still in shock.

Aster rolled his eyes and grabbed Jesse's arm.

"Come on Jesse you too Aki, Yuki's waiting for us." Aster said.

Jesse froze, was Aster talking about the guy that they ran into in the forest?

"Why are we going to that guy!" Jesse hissed pulling his arm away.

"What are you talking about Anderson? Hello do you not remember my girlfriend and your friend Yuki the girl." Aster said giving Jesse a puzzled look.

Jesse sighed in relief as did Aki, it wasn't who they thought it was going to be.

"Sorry but there's a creep here, his names Yuki too." Jesse said.

"Well that explains why you freaked out." Aster said as he began to run off.

Jesse and Aki followed him in close pursuit.

* * *

Jaden looked up at the dark ceiling, his eyes were red from crying and his wrists and ankles were raw from trying to get out of the shackles. He lifted his wrist a little to see the traces of dried blood and in flamed skin which made him want to cry even more. He hated it here, he was regretting ever picking up the piece of glass. If he could take it back he would and never think twice about it, if he didn't pick up that glass Jesse would be here with him making him happy....But Jesse wasn't here he was dead and it was his fault.

"Why?" Jaden whispered to himself as he cuddled as close to himself as close as he could.

Tears threatened to fall once more as the events from earlier kept replaying in his mind over and over and over again. Jaden couldn't take he just wanted to lay down and die right now, but something told him not to something told him to not give up hope. Jaden shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, He knew he had to try to get out of here but how?

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed even though its sad honestly I was crying while I wrote this.**

**Xanira: Your pathetic.**

**Me: Yeah I know I am I'm a dork, not!**

**Xanira: I should smack you.**

**Me: You know you love me sissy.**

**Xanira: *rolls eyes* Yeah I know.**

**Me: Anyway please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. ^-^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_last chapter:_**

_Jesse and Aki made it to the city as the sun was setting, Aki satyed alert and Jesse found out they needed to worry about many creatures that could kill them as soon as it was dark. They soon ran into Aster who told them Yuki was waiting for them to come back. Jesse thought of the wrong Yuki and yelled at Aster who only looked at him confused at Jesse's actions, so Aster explained it was the other Yuki and reminded Jesse she was their friend, Jesse sighed in relief. But now there are two Yuki's a dark evil boy and a sweet innocent girl. Mean while Jaden found himself locked in the evil Yuki's palace, Jaden kept thinking Jesse was dead after what had happened in the dead forest, he had no idea Jesse was still alive and missing him as well. The evil Yuki told Jaden that he was stuck here in this world with him forever and that he would never see his friends again. In the end of the chapter Jaden ended up crying from what has happened and the bruises on his wrists and ankles, he wanted to give up but something inside him told him not to and he knew that little voice inside was right. Jaden also knew that he had to try to escape._

_

* * *

_

**ok from this chapter on I'll be trying this, I'll put a brief summary of the last chapter so let me know if you like this idea. anyway heres chapter ten I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Jesse, Aki and aster came upon on tall building that looked as if it was ready to be torn down. It was covered in moss and flowers, there were walls missing from the sides and windows missing. Jesse looked at Aki and Aster with a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Aki asked smirking already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Are you serious? This place looks run down and ready to be destroyed any minute! Are you sure people live here?" Jesse asked her.

"Actually yes they live in these buildings until the floor gives out on them and they fall through. As disturbing and stupid as it sounds they just want every bit of the buildings worth if they are going to live in it. Very few of these buildings are actually knew, most of them have been here for over one hundred years." Aki said smiling at her own knowledge of the city's buildings.

"How do you know that?" Aster asked looking over at Aki impressed.

"Hello I've been here for a long time, so of course I would know I visit the cities offten obviously. So I've asked people from the cities all the questions Jesse's asking me." Aki said shrugging.

"Nice." Jesse said.

"Well we should be going, come on we temporarily live on the very top floor. Surprisingly there's a working elevator inside we can use." Aster said walking passed the two and going inside.

Jesse and Aki followed in silence into the building shortly after Aster.

* * *

Jaden pulled at the schakles in one last attempt to get out of them hoping they were weak at one point. Nothing. He stopped pulling his wrists were bleeding from pulling and being raw, his ankles were no better. The pain was way to much to handle, his eyes were tearing up again from the pain he was experiancing.

"It's hopeless I'll never get out of these chains! I'll never be able to escape and all I'll feel is pain!" Jaden yelled crying once more.

"Don't give up." A feminine voice said.

Jadens eyes widened and looked around him.

"Who's there?" He demanded as best he could.

"Don't give up you'll find away." The voice said again.

Jaden listened to it, it sounded like a little girl.

"Who are you?" Jaden called still not seeing anyone.

A white glowing came from in front of him he looked over to see a little girl surrounded in light.

"Don't give up Jaden, you will find a way out." The little girl said smiling.

Jaden looked at her in shock.

'why is there a little girl here?' he thought.

* * *

Jesse looked around at his surroundings as they went up the elevator, the last bit of sunlight died away over the dark mountains. He was surprised the elevator had a glass window looking out at the entire city and beyond. The view was amazing from there, he wished Jaden was with him to see it, he knew Jaden would love it as much as they didn't like being in this world. Jesse thought about duel academy and all their friends, he imagined they were all back there, Jaden sitting in his lap laughing at Chazz and Ashley's childishness Zane sitting there smirking at them. Yuki and Aster setting up a picnic and Baily and Bastion sitting there talking about things Jaden didn't understand. Syrus and Serenity laughing at the others as well. Heck even Hoshi was laughing at them from her spot next to Zane, Yuki and Hoshi's brother and his boyfriend and his friends were there and they were just enjoying the sunlight and enjoying the time they were spending with each other.

"Jesse?" Aster asked looking at him.

"Huh? Oh what Aster?" Jesse asked coming out of his day dream.

"You ok?" Aster asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just daydreaming." Jesse said shrugging.

"What were you daydreaming of?" Aster asked.

"Just duel accademy and all of us being there again." Jesse said looking down at the ground.

"By the way where's Jaden?" Aster asked just figuring out Jaden weasn't with them.

"I'll explain later let's just go see Your girlfriend." Jesse said.

* * *

Jaden continued to look at the little girl who was now sitting in front of him. Her long black hair and red eyes reminded him of someone but him couldn't figure out who, right now he was more focused on the current situation he was in.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"I was put down here by Yuki." The girl said smiling.

"Why?" Jaden asked just happy he had someone to talk to.

"Because he took me from my sisters and put me down here to break me in." She said.

"Break you in?" Jaden questioned he was shocked but not surprised that Yuki did that.

"Yeah because he wanted me to be a slave like all the others." She said stretching out her arms.

Jaden only blinked.

"He said this is where he puts everyone in order to break them in so they will do as he says, He puts them under mind control and they become zombie like." She said getting up and walking like a zombie.

Jaden laughed as the little girl did her impressions, he didn't even notice the pain anymore.

"What's your name?" Jaden asked smiling at her.

"My name's Akina, but my sisters call me Aki for short." The girl said smiling.

Jaden went wide eyed he remembered Hoshi and Yuki's older sister Aki.

"Jaden did I make you made?" The little girl asked sadly.

"No I'm not mad at you I'm just surprised, by any chance is your name Aki Moto?" Jaden said looking at the girl intently.

"Yeah how did you know?" The girl said happily.

"But your older then this though." He said.

"No She's my friend, Aki doesn't remember this me, she's forgotten me. I used to be her friend and she named me after her." The girl said.

Jaden only looked at her and questioned whether or not to ask her about Aki.

"She was put down here like me." The girl said.

"What was your real name before Aki came?" Jaden asked.

"My name was Ari." She said.

Jaden nodded for her to continue.

"I died before she was put down here because I was being punished for not breaking in like the others, Yuki made sure I didn't have any food or water until I gave up on my hopes to get out of here and see my friends and family again. Much like you and Aki." Ari said smiling.

"Why are you smiling? that's horrible that he did that." Jaden said.

"Because now I'm free to roam around and not get in trouble I'm free I'm not trapped or shackled anymore. I helped Aki now I wanna help you." Ari said smiling.

* * *

Jesse, Aster, and Aki walked to the end of a narrow hall at the very top of the building and into a room. Aki and Jesse were surprised to find everyone there and safe and not hurt, Jesse just about cried but remembered Jaden wasn't there with them.

"Hey." Everyone said in unison as Yuki stepped forward.

"Why isn't Jaden with you?" Yuki asked as her smile faded seeing that Jaden wasn't with Jesse.

"Yuki kidnapped him." Jesse said looking down.

everyone looked over at Yuki.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything like that." She said putting her hands up in a surrender position.

"No there's a guy here his name's Yuki as well and he kidnapped Jaden." Jesse said.

"You all need to prepare to fight him to it's the only way to return to your world." Aki said.

"It's your world to Aki." Hoshi said standing next to Yuki.

* * *

"Jaden? do want to get out of here more then anything?" Ari asked.

Jaden looked at her, if Aki escaped with the little girl's help then he would too, only he wouldn't forget her like Aki did.

"Yes." Jaden said dtermined to get out of this place.


	11. Chapter 11

_**last chapter:**_

_Jesse and Aki and Aster went to an old building that looked run down and uninhabited, after Jesse asked a few questions they headed inside. Meanwhile Jaden was losing hope fast, he was in pain and everything seemed hopeless, soon a little girl showed up and started talking to Jaden. At the building Jesse was reminded of Jaden as they went up the elevator that had a window so they could look out over the area. Jesse was thinking of home and everyone who was trapped here and those who weren't, they got off soon after aster asked him if he was alright and what he was dreaming of. Jaden however was talking to the little girl and found out she was a ghost, but the little girl said that she could help him escape and Jaden agreed.

* * *

_**Yay!!! Chapter 11 it's amazing I finally uploading it I knows ^-^ I proud of myself for getting this far. Surprisingly its cause I'm not going to be uploading to my other stories for a while so I can finish this one which won't be much longer actually I know it sad T-T. But hey I may or may not make a sequel to this one.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"So there's another Yuki? and evil one?" Ashley questioned looking at Jesse.

"Yeah and he took Jaden." Jesse said sighing as he remembered the incident once more.

"Then let's go rescue Jaden then." Yuki said as she looked over at Jesse then at Aster.

"We'll have to get to the castle, but we can't right now. It's best if we wait until morning it'll be safer then and we won't have to worry about much." Aki said as she looked over at her sister.

Yuki only nodded in agreement.

"Why are you trusting her Yuki? She's the one that probably brought us here." Ashley argued from her spot on Chazz's lap.

"Because Aki as much as she might hate us wouldn't have the power to bring all of us here." Hoshi said as she walked up next to Yuki.

"So then we need to make a battle strategy because he's not going to go unless we kill him." Jesse said crossing his arms.

"Jesse right, so then let's start planning our attack." Yuki said as she walked over to the only table in the room.

Aki looked over at the dresser then walked over and pulled out a huge piece of paper.

"Well then anyone have any ideas?" Aki asked as she spread the paper out on the table.

* * *

"Ok but what are you going to do when you get out of here?" Ari asked.

"I'll remember you that's for sure, but I'll go find my friends and at least give Jesse a proper burial." Jaden said braking his eye cntact with the ghostly girl in front of him.

"Good." She said.

Jaden looked up at the girl and immediately felt calm and warm and wasn't hurting anymore.

"You're free just like Aki." Ari said as she smiled.

Jaden smiled looking at his wrists that were no longer red and bleeding.

"You healed my wounds?" Jaden asked her.

"Yep I thought it might be better then being in pain." She said.

"No how do I get out of here?" Jaden asked himself out loud.

Ari walked over to a corner in the room and pointed up.

"The little crawl space up there is just big enough for you to crawl through and don't worry if you need my help just call." Ari said as she disappared.

Jaden looked up at the small place Ari was talking about.

"How am I going to get up there?" He asked as he looked around to find that Ari was gone.

He looked up and decided he could try and reach the ledge by jumping and grabbing it, he didn't know if he could jump that high. After pausing for a moment he jumped up and reached the ledge and grabbed it with both hands. It worked! He pulled himself up and into the small space and started crawling until it came up into a room with a balcony. He crawled out and walked over and out onto the balcony to find a huge army of more then fifty thousand soldiers walking around just below.

"Oh no." Jaden said as his hair started to blow into his face as the early morning wind started up.

* * *

"Well are you guys ready?" Aki asked as they all walked outside and into the windy morning.

"Yeah." Yuki said.

Hoshi and the other nodded except for Jesse.

"What about you Jesse?" Aster asked him.

Jesse looked up at him.

"Yeah let's go take Yuki out and get Jaden back." Jesse said as he walked up next to Hoshi, Yuki and Aki.

"There's no turning back now." Aki said as they all headed for the castle.

They had no idea that The evil Yuki had an army at his disposel, not even Aki.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last chapter:**_

_Jesse and them decided it was nearly time to attack Yuki's castle and rescue Jaden from him, so Jesse suggested that they come up with a battle strategy if they were going to go through with the attack. Meanwhile Ari asks Jaden what he would do if he got out of his confinements, He told he that he wouldn't forget her and that he would go find his friends and give Jesse a proper burial. Soon Jaden found that he was free of the chains and his wounds were gone, Ari waked over to a dark corner and pointed up at a secret passage out of the dungeon. Jaden had jumped up and grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up and into the small space. He soon found himself in a bedroom with a balcony over looking something, so he decided to walk out and on to it. He looked out over at the army Yuki had been hiding. Jaden knew that fifty thousand soldiers was not a good sign. Meanwhile Jesse and the others waited for dawn before they each told each other that they were ready and they started towards Yuki's castle unaware of the army Jaden had discovered.

* * *

_**Alright here's chapter twelve I know it's been a while and like I said I'm going to try and finish this before I decide to go and upload chapters to my other stories. So if your waiting for me to upload to my other stories, don't worry ok after I finish this I'm gonna upload like crazy I'm even gonna try and start a new story. Anyway please review I really really want to know what you guys think of this story ok.**_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Jesse and them looked at the empty paths in the dead wood forest.

"Aki how much longer until we get there?" Aster asked getting tired of walking.

"Not far." She said looking over at him.

Jesse sighed it was taking way to long to get there and he was worrying about Jaden more and more by the minute.

"This is taking forever." Jesse said in frustration.

everyone looked at Jesse in curiosity except for Aki who only shook her head.

"What?" Jesse asked looking at everyone.

Everyone just shook their heads and continued moving towards the castle.

* * *

Jaden looked on in horror at the army.

"Why does he have an army?" Jaden asked to no one in particular.

"Because I don't want anyone challenging my authority." A voice said from behind him.

Jaden spun around wide eyed.

"You don't need an army that big." Jaden said his heart racing.

"That's not important, what's important is why your in one of my bedrooms." Yuki asked smirking as he leaned against the door jam.

"One..of your...bedrooms?" Jaden asked taking a step back.

"Yes one of my bedrooms." Yuki said still smirking.

"Umm...I didn't know." Jaden said unable to back up any further.

"More importantly who let you out of the dungeon?" Yuki asked as his smirk faded away and he walked towards Jaden.

"No one." Jaden lied.

"Really then what are you doing here?" Yuki asked grabbing Jaden's arm.

"Umm.." Jaden couldn't find an answer which only made Yuki laugh.

"Damn Ari let you out didn't she. Her ghost is getting quiet annoying, however there's nothing I can do about that since she's already dead." Yuki said as he turned Jaden around so he was facing the army.

"Why did you kill her she was a little girl?" Jaden said looking down.

"She got in my way. I don't like this subject anymore how about we change it." Yuki said.

"Fine." Jaden wasn't about to struggle against someone stronger then him.

"Your mine and when you finally accept that this kingdom will be both of ours." Yuki said hugging Jaden close to him.

Jaden didn't like and was wishing it was Jesse and not some sadistic guy bent on killing and gaining power through darkness.

* * *

Jesse and them finally came upon the castle.

"Well we're finally here." Aki said.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

They all nodded at each other as they went to carry out there plan.

"Hopefully this works." Aki said.

"Yeah I hope it works to." Jesse said looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry no matter what we'll get Jaden back." Aki said looking at Jesse.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"You leave Yuki's defenses to me you go and find Jaden." Aki said.

"What?" Jesse said turning to look at her.

"You heard me you go and find Jaden and don't worry about me." Aki said once again.

"That's not part of the plan." Jesse said.

"Yes it is I already told the others." Aki said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Cause you would have been against it. anyway the entrance is that way. go and go quickly the guards aren't there at the moment." Aki said.

"Thank you." Jesse said as he took off.

"Your welcome." Aki whispered as she jumped onto the wall and was shocked at what she found.

* * *

**Me: That is where I end! For this chapter anyway. ^-^**

**Xanira: wow**

**Me: what?**

**Xanira: Nothing.**

**Me: Liar!**

**Xanira: *whistling***

**Me: Your mean. I bet your still sad about having to end that one story you were writing.**

**Xanira: Does it surprise you that I still somewhat am sad.**

**Me: nope.**

**Xanira: *shruggs* dork.**

**Me: And proud to be. please review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Last time in chapter 12:_**

_Jesse and them headed towards Yuki's castle after stopping for a minute or so. mean while Jaden had asked why Yuki needed an army, he didn't know Yuki was standing behind him. He startled Jaden when he answered Jaden's question. Yuki soon told Jaden that the kingdom would be his and Jaden's if he were to be with him. Soon Jesse and them came up to the castle everyone had nodded before leaving to their missions over the entire castle. Aki told Jesse to go and find Jaden, which shocked Jesse because it wasn't part of the plan. He told Aki that it wasn't part of the plan, She told him it was and that she told the others already. He was shocked to find out he was the last one to know, he thanked her and went off to go to the front gate and get inside the castle. Aki hopped up onto the wall of Yuki's castle only to find a big surprise.

* * *

_**Ok here's chapter 13 hope you enjoy, sadly This is coming to an end but I might do a sequel_. _please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Jesse headed through the gate with no problems like Aki had told him, when he got inside however he kept to the shadows and darkened halls since there were more people walking around inside the castle. He looked around and eavesdropped on some conversations until he figured out where Jaden was and waited because he saw Yuki.

* * *

"Well Jaden?" Yuki asked.

"Can I think about it?" Jaden asked as calmly as he possibly could even though on the inside he was freaking out big time.

"Sure." Yuki said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jesse watched as Yuki walked away and waited until he was a safe distance down the corridor before he left his hiding spot and opened the door quietly. He looked over at Jaden who was relieved that Yuki had gone.

"Jay-chan?" Jesse said.

Jaden went wide eyed and turned around once more to meet Jesse's gaze.

"Jesse!" Jaden yelled as he ran and hugged him.

"I see you missed me." Jesse said laughing and hugging Jaden back.

"I thought you were dead." Jaden said as he began to cry in Jesse's arms.

"No I'm alright. Aki helped out on that, which reminds me that the others are here to." Jesse said smiling.

"What?" Jaden said as his eyes widened.

* * *

Out on the wall Aki looked on in horror.

"He had an army that I never knew about. this complicates things big time. I need to find the others before Yuki gives them the ok to kill." Aki sad as she jumped down and headed in the direction of her sisters.

She came upon them running her way.

"Aki!" They yelled in unison.

"What?" Aki asked as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Yuki has and army!" They said once more.

"I know we need to find the boys and head into the castle and beat Yuki in a fight to the death other wise we don't stand a chance. Hopefully Jesse found Jaden." Aki said as they started running in the direction of the boys.

* * *

"This isn't good Jesse." Jaden said as he pulled away from the hug.

"What?" Jesse asked in surprise of Jaden's reaction.

"Yuki has an army of about fifty thousand people." Jaden told him.

"What!?" Jesse yelled in shock.

Jaden nodded.

"That's right if Yuki gives the word they'll kill the others." Jaden told him as he looked down at the ground.

"Seriously? Jaden are you ok?" Jesse asked trying to gather his thoughts on what to do.

"He's already killed enough people." Jaden said still looking at the ground.

"Jaden what are you talking about?" Jesse asked afraid to find out.

"He killed a little girl a while before he brought Aki here and then brought us here too." Jaden said.

"He killed a little girl?" Jesse asked in horror.

"Yeah her name was Ari and her ghost still roams the halls here, she helped me escape the dungeon and chains Yuki had bound me in." Jaden said not looking up at Jesse.

Jesse stayed quiet, he knew Yuki was obviously sadistic but he didn't think he was that sadistic.

"Well any ideas?" Jesse asked.

"No but we do need to find Aki and them." Jaden said.

"Aki's probably looking for them." Jesse said.

"Yeah and we better watch out for Yuki." Jaden said.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"Let's get out of here and go find them." Jaden said.

Jesse nodded.

* * *

Aki, Hoshi and Yuki ran until they found the boys.

"You guys!" Yuki called as they all turned around.

"What?" They said in unison.

"The evil Yuki has an army!" Hoshi yelled to them as they finally caught up.

"What!?" They all said.

"We have a change of plans, we need to go into the castle and kill Yuki ourselves, but first we need to go inside and find Jaden and Jesse before Yuki finds them." Aki said.

The boys nodded and followed her to the castle.

'First Ari was killed and if he finds Jesse is still alive he'll kill them both.' Aki thought to herself as they snuck into the castle.

* * *

**me: Ok there's chapter 13 hope you all enjoyed and please again *hides behind Xanira* review.**

**Xanira: Why the heck are you hiding behind me?**

**me: Cause I can.**

**Xanira: -_-  
**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this is the last chapter so I'm not going to put in a "What happened last time" thing cause I bored, tired and lazy. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Aki and them ran through the darkened halls of the castle looking for Jesse and Jaden, they avoided people by finding darker corners or moving faster. They eavesdropped on a few conversations to find out where Jaden would be and where Jesse most likely was.

"Aki what are we going to do?" Hoshi asked.

"We're going to let Jesse take on Yuki." Aki replied not liking what she had to say.

"What!?" Aster yelled in shock.

"You heard me all we have to do is block the entrances to the main room in the castle and make sure no one gets in and no one else leaves." Aki said.

"Really?" Yuki asked as she turned her head to look at her sister quickly.

"Yeah the only thing wrong with this is the fact you have the same name as him." Aki joked smiling.

"Shut-up." Yuki said frowning and looking back in front of her.

* * *

"Jesse what are we going to do? I mean we can't leave without taking out Yuki, but how will we get back if we take out Yuki?" Jaden asked looking at Jesse who was now sitting on a chair near the balcony.

"I wish I could tell you Jay but I honestly don't know either." Jesse said shoving his hands through his hair.

"Well we have to do something about that. Seriously, You mean to tell me you guys didn't plan that." Jaden said putting his hands on his hips and tried to look serious.

Jesse only laughed at Jaden's childishness, but he knew Jaden was right.

"No, we did plan but because of his army we kind of have to change things now." Jesse said smiling after he calmed down some.

"Where are the others?" Jaden asked.

Jesse only shrugged before jumping up when he heard the door open, He was in front of Jaden when Aki and them came into the room.

"You scared us." Jaden said hiding behind Jesse.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do since we obviously have to change our plans?" Jesse asked as he sat back down.

"Don't get to comfortable, we need to go after Yuki the evil one. You need to kill him Jesse." Aki said.

"How?" Jess asked frustrated and stressed.

"You have to fight him and dueling isn't going to do that." Aki said not looking away.

"So I actually have to fight? I don't know how to." Jesse said shoving his hands through his hair once more.

"Yes you do, and all you need is something to fight for, like Jaden for instance." Aki said smiling.

"No Jaden's been apart of this enough." Jesse said looking up and glaring at Aki.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Yuki's alive he will go after Jaden so you kill Yuki, Jaden will be safe. Use your love for Jaden as your strength." Aki said folding her arms over her chest.

Jesse only looked at her.

"So when does this little fight have to take place?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse your not seriously thinking about fighting Yuki are you?" Jaden asked shocked.

"If it means that this will finally end and you'll be with me and not trapped here with him then I'm willing to risk anything." Jesse said looking at Jaden and wiping away tears that fell from his eyes.

Jaden hugged Jesse tight.

"Need a moment before we go?" Aki asked.

Jesse nodded and everyone left except for Aki.

"Not to long though." Aki said as she to left.

Jesse waited for the door to shut.

"It's ok Jaden I'll be fine." Jesse said comfortingly as he rubbed Jaden's back and stroked his hair.

"No it's not alright! Your going to fight that sadistic asshole and who knows what he'll do!" Jaden cried into Jesse's chest.

"Ssshhh Jaden it'll be alright I promise. I'll come back for you, and I won't die I love you to much to let that happen." Jesse said ready to cry himself.

He never heard Jaden curse before, well until now obviously.

"What'll happen if he stabs you or something Jesse you can't survive that no one could." Jaden sobbed.

"I won't let it don't worry Jaden." Jesse said as Jaden finally stopped crying.

"But..." Jaden said his glossy chocolate brown eyes red from crying.

Jesse only kissed him reassuringly, Jaden wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a while the need for air got to both of them and they pulled away.

"I won't let anything horrible happen Jay-chan." Jesse said to him moving a strand of his hair out of his face.

Jaden nodded.

"Go then, but please come back." Jaden said looking at him.

"I will." Jesse said before kissing Jaden one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

Jesse and them walked down the hall, towards the main room where Aki said she was going to trick Yuki to go. Jesse was nervous on all accounts, he kept worrying about what might happen.

"You ok?" Yuki asked him.

"Yeah, hey what are the chances you have the same name as the guy we're going to go kill?" Jesse asked trying to hide his worry.

Yuki shrugged and shook her head.

"Who knows." Yuki said.

"Your nervous aren't you Jess?" Chazz asked as Ashley smacked him upside the head.

"Somewhat." Jesse admitted.

"Don't worry so much what happens happens." Zane said.

"That's what I'm worried about, what if Jaden's right and it ends for me right here." Jesse said looking down.

"Don't think of that, just think about positive things and Jaden and you'll be fine." Yuki told him.

Jesse nodded as they entered the room, Jesse walked to the middle of the room and Aster threw him a sword. The others went and blocked the entrances and waited for the other Yuki and Aki.

* * *

Aki walked in with Yuki and he walked down the stairs also holding a sword in hand and smirked knowing Jesse has never fought before. Aki gaurded the door as her gaze followed Yuki to the center of the room with Jesse.

"So you want to fight me to win Jaden back and get out of here?" Yuki asked smirking.

"Yes, and I will kill you." Jesse said not showing any emotion towards him.

"Good luck because everyone that has tried to fight me has ended up dead." Yuki said as he circled Jesse until he reached his original spot.

Butterflies turned in Jesse's stomach but he wasn't about to let him know that.

"Scared yet?" Yuki asked as his smile widened.

"No not in the least bit." Jesse said glaring at Yuki.

Yuki's grin faded away.

"You're no fun. Well then let's get started." Yuki said drawing the sword out of its sheath and throwing the sheath to the opposite end of the room.

Jesse said nothing but did the same thing, his heart was racing faster then ever, this was it. Yuki charged him and Jesse blocked the sword and pushed Yuki back which shocked both of them. However Yuki's shock turned into anger as he lunged at Jesse once more and again Jesse blocked his attack. This cotinued until Yuki spotted an opening and Stabbed Jesse in the side and he screamed in pain and stumbled backwards and landed on his butt.

"What's the matter that weak?" Yuki Asked smirking as he pointed the tip of the blade under Jesse's chin near his throat.

Jesse gulped.

"Nothing to say? you're weak and you'll never have Jaden, but I sure as hell will!" Yuki hissed.

Jesse was pissed off at this no one loved Jaden more then him not even this evil Yuki loved him more. Jesse clutched his sword in one hand and hit Yuki's sword away, he knocked Yuki's balance off and Yuki fell backwards and now was pinned by Jesse.

"No one not even you, loves Jaden more then I do! I'd give my life if it only meant to save Jaden's!" Jesse hissed.

Yuki was wide eyed at this new strength Jesse had.

"What gives you this strength!?" Yuki hissed in anger and fear.

"This strength is nothing more then my love for Jaden and that's it." Jesse said as he brought the blade down threw Yuki's chest.

Yuki yelped in pain before his eyes closed never to open again.

"You did it Jesse." Aki said nodding to him.

The others smiled at him and they all left back to the room Jaden was in. Jaden looked up and literally flew out of his seat when he saw Jesse standing in the door way. He flung himself at Jesse in a hug, Jesse caught him and hugged him back.

"You won!" Jaden said tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"I told you all I need is you and I have the strength to stand up and beat anyone who dares to do anything like this to you." Jesse said holding Jaden tighter.

Jaden noticed the wound on his side.

"Your hurt." Jaden said fear replacing the happiness in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Jesse said as he looked at Yuki.

"Well how do we get back?" Jaden asked her.

"I don't know, but Yuki's dead and everyone's free even the trapped soul of Ari." Aki said smiling as she looked up at the sky.

"You mean you never forgot her?" Jaden asked.

"No of course not, why did she say something?" Aki asked surprised.

"She said you forgot her at least that's what she thinks." Jaden replied.

"No I could never forget her." Aki said.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a white light and they found themsleves back at duel academy island. Yugi and them were waiting for them even Crowler (sp) who was freaking out in the background. Everyone ran to them and hugged them and started talknig as if nothing had happened and everyone was happy again. However Jaden and Jesse didn't run to the group they just looked out at the ocean.

"Do want to be with me forever?" Jesse asked him.

"Yes." Jaden replied.

Jesse smirked as he slid a ruby ring on to Jaden's finger without him noticing.

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way." Jesse said holding Jaden's hand afterwords.

Jaden looked down at his hand and noticed the ring and blushed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way either." Jaden said smiling as he leaned on Jesse's shoulder.

* * *

**Me: Ok let me know what you think please Review and let me know if you want me to make a sequel for when their older because I'll be happy to make a sequel.**

**Jesse: Yeah please review.**

**Jaden: ^-^ love you Jesse-kun.**

**Jesse: Love you to jay. ^-^**

**Me: T-T how cute I love you two. anyway yeah this is the last chapter don't hurt me.  
**


End file.
